1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to motor-generator sets. More specifically, the present invention relates to rotary machines driven by electric motor prime drivers coupled through lightweight, low inertia, rotor assemblies to plural electric generators.
2. Description of the Related Art
Power conversion is useful for converting the power output from a prime driver to one or more driven devices, which may vary the nature of the converted power. In the case of electrical power, the motor-generator set is an example of a power converter. Input electrical power is converted to rotary mechanical power using an electric motor. The mechanical power is coupled to a generator, which converts mechanical power back to electrical power. The rotary power conversion process enables a range of power characteristics to be changed. Among these is voltage, amperage, direct versus alternating current, frequency, current flow, and so forth. Modern systems employ electrical power characteristics that are more varied than the historic direct current power and fixed voltage power distribution alternating current power, 60 Hz, for example. Systems today operate over a wide range of voltages and frequencies, and also employ non-linear electrical characteristics. Non-linear characteristics include pulsed power controllers, such as pulse wide, pulse period, pulse amplitude, and other non-sinusoidal waveforms. Solid state power converters exists as well, such as DC-to-DC converters and so forth.
Rotary power converters exhibit certain beneficial characterizes and limitations as well. A high degree of electrical isolation is possible due to the mechanical coupling of the converted power. The input and output characteristics of the converted power are very flexible, and power systems of mixed types can be coupled together. Issues related to mechanical efficiency affect overall performance, and traditional design philosophies limit system designs that have historically been employed. With advancements in electrical and electronic technology, rotary power converters have lagged behind emerging technology. Yet, the rotary power converter can solve problems heretofore addressed with other technologies. Thus there is a need in the art for an advanced rotary power converter that addresses modern demands for flexibility, efficiency and the integration of various power system characteristics.